grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle Royale S2
The Battle Royale S2 is the eleventh Grand Battle, created by Archduke Ferdinand, and the third in Grand Battles Season 2. Though Archduke created the battle, under the name of The Delicious Engagement, he had to leave the forums, and Schazer took over in his place. The battle was originally located here. Characters Player Characters Supporting Characters The Eccentric - The former Grandmaster of this battle. The Eccentric is completely insane, and seemingly scizophrenic. His behaviour is chaotic and unpredictable. Shortly into the battle The Eccentric was forced out by The Composer, who was furious that a being as silly as him had been allowed to run a Grand Battle. The Composer - The new Grandmaster of this battle. The Composer is also in charge of Battle Royale. Rounds Round 0: Do Something Interesting Dead Character: Zephyr This is an informal meet-and-greet session for the competitors, while the Eccentric prepares a scenario for them to fight in. While nobody is supposed to die during this round the Eccentric said that the first one to do something sufficiently interesting would be declared winner and would be rewarded by becoming the Eccentric's favourite. Lots of silly things happened, earning the ire of The Composer, who quickly arrived and ousted The Eccentric, killing Zephyr and taking over The Grand Battle for herself. Round 1: Grande Adventures Dead Characters: Sereno Dementis and Steinwaffe This round takes place in the setting of the MSPAFA The Grande Adventures of That Lovable Scamp, Bastard Boy. This bizarre realm includes the Meat Factory, a disturbing place where meat is made, and the Arcology a strange distant city in a snowglobe in which nobody has ever lived. Geoff and Jeremy go to the arcology and it's this weird abandoned city. They find this weird drone that wanders around the place. Sirius and Photographer also go to the Arcology, they are snatched up by the drone and taken to be processed in the meat factory. Steinwaffe helps them break free, Sirius really wants to kill Jeremy but the gargoyle intervenes and Sirius kills him. Meanwhile Sereno is very stressed out; this causes Umbra to come out and start attacking. Jeremy tries to convince Sereno to stop Umbra but Sereno has had enough and tries to kill Jeremy. They end up hanging over the mincer and Sereno falls in. Round 2: Prospect Creek Dead Character: Timothy Swhales Dropped in Prospect Creek, an abandoned, gold-rush era town, the contestants must contend with a hallucinogenic gas. Everything went weird pretty quickly as the gas turned the Photographers dreams into reality. It turned out that Umbra had latched on to the Photographer, becoming part of his subconscious. Wardell stopped reading a book long enough to fight Umbra. Timothy, frightened by Sirius' drive to kill all that stood in his way, made an offering to his gods. It turned out that the Eccentric had found a way into their realm. The Eccentric forced Timothy to attack Sirius, and eventually killed him and locked the torc that contained Timothy's gods (and himself) around Sirius' neck. Round 3: Endymion Dead Character: Jeremy Brackett This round takes place on an artificial moon; originally intended to be a perpetual motion device. It is inhabited by beings that are somehow part of the mechanism and must balance the moon. The Composer has ripped it from it's universe and soon it will become inhabitable. Round 4: Burnination Studios Incomplete This round is set in a world where giant monsters called Kaiju and humans live in harmony. The city is home of Earth's major film industries and their speciality is rather obviously kaiju films, though the scope of those films is ever broadening. There is one due to be filmed today. Category:Grand Battles Category:Canon Grand Battles Category:Season Two Grand Battles